Gregg Rockwell
Gregg Rockwell (Japanese: オーウェン定岡 Hepburn: Ōu~en Sadaoka) is an American former gay pornographic film actor. He was born on October 9, 1972 in the United States. Gregg Rockwell's penis size is 20 cm (8 inches). Names Owen comes from Gregg resembling former English footballer, Michael James Owen. Sadaoka comes from Gregg resembling Japanese baseball player, Shōji Sadaoka. He went under the alias Greg Rockwell for only 6 films. In Japanese, Gregg Rockwell's name is transcribed as Gureggu Rokkuu~eru (グレッグ・ロックウェル). History Starting earlier than Steve Cassidy and Billy Herrington, Gregg performed in numerous gay pornographic films. In 1997, Gregg began his gay porn debut. He has performed for All Worlds Video, most notably in Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion, Falcon Studios, Studio 2000, BG Enterprise, Oh Man! Studios, Thrust Studios, XTC Studios, Minotaur, for Cop Out, Forum Studios, Catalina Video, Pacific Sun Entertainment, Jet Set Productions, Thor Productions, and Mustang Productions. In 2004, Gregg stopped performing for gay porn films. It is not known if Gregg is still in the gay porn scene. His last film appearance was Brothers Behaving Badly 2. Role in Gachimuchi A fair minor character who experienced more popularity with the Sadaoka Wave, an edit that uses several copies of Gregg Rockwell. His signature technique. The Sadaoka Wave can be seen when Gregg covers a small portion or a large portion of the screen while doing his shower technique. Outside of that, Gregg is best known for his showering technique in the film Playing with Fire 2. Gregg is used for music videos, MAD included, and fan videos as a background prop. Rarely ever being the focus of a video. His head is used as censorship, just like Ron Athey's head. In addition to this, after masturbating to a gay video and taking a call while on a bed in underwear, Gregg "turning off" the TV and sleeping from footage of the film Cop Out, is often seen in MAD videos. Inversely Gregg turning on the TV is also often seen in MAD videos. Three levels of expression (表現の三段活用) # Dance of Sadaoka (定岡の舞 Sadaoka no Mai), the normal one seen from footage of the film, Playing with Fire 2. # Sadaoka Wave (定岡ウェーブ Sadaoka U~ēbu), as mentioned earlier, he is pasted closely by a big group of small Gregg Rockwells. # Ocean Sadaoka (オーシャン定岡 Ōshan Sadaoka), the evolved form of the Sadaoka Wave. Was seen in a video to humorous effect. Cop Out In Cop Out, Billy is a police officer, known for being the toughest cop in L.A., works with his partner Pagan Prince, who looks like Vladimir Putin. Gregg's best friend, Tommy, is beaten after being baited into performing fellatio with a homophobic man and getting punched for it. Tommy denies any help from the officers and leaves. Later on, Gregg is seen only with his underwear on talking to his mom on the phone. After hanging up the phone, Gregg then watches a gay pornographic film and is visibly shocked by it. He later then masturbates to the film. Once Gregg was finished, he turned off his lights and went to sleep. While engaging in a shootout, Pagan Prince was killed in the line of duty. Gregg Rockwell checks for a pulse to no avail. Gregg Rockwell then sends Pagan Prince's belongings to his lover's house, Mark (played by Blake Kennedy), to sympathize with the loss of his partner. While also coping with the loss, Gregg then has sex with his best friend Tommy. The film ends after they finish up. Caught in the Military 1 In Caught in the Military 1, Drew Peters complains that the military is a big sex club. Gregg Rockwell deflects that argument and has sex with Drew Peters immediately afterwards. Playing with Fire 2 In Playing with Fire 2, Gregg Rockwell is a minor character and one of the firefighters in Billy Herrington's unit, along with Steve Cassidy, Seth Dickens, Mark Slade, and Steve Shannon. Gregg tells Billy what the Semen Arsonist likes to do in each crime scene: leave behind a gas can and lighter covered in semen. Due to Billy interacting with the baked semen, Mark Slade then puts the baked semen on his hands for Gregg to smell. He later appears in Billy's gay dream sequence surrounding most of the men (Steve Cassidy, Steve Shannon, and Alex Wilcox) being in the shower and jerking each other off. This is where he performs his showering techniques before jerking off. In another gay fantasy scene, Gregg tops Steve Cassidy. Quotes Cop Out * "Tommy is that you?" * "Tommy! Don't joke around! This is serious!" * "We can't let this guy get away with it!" * "No Mom, I'm fine." * "Just had a really bad day at work." * "No, I'm not sick. I just wanna lay here and go to sleep." * "I promise I'll come by next week and have dinner." * "I love you too. Bye." * "Hey is Tommy there? No? Nah, it's just an old friend of his." * "No, there's no message. Thanks." Playing with Fire 2 * "It's him, chief. He does the same thing every time. Gas can, lighters, and shoots his wad all over it." * "Your captain's a bigot." * "Got you, chief." * "Man! Why'd you do that for?" Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Appears in a banner in an imageboard. The only overseas addition in modern times. Gallery Cop Out.mp4 snapshot 00.37.10.050.png|In Cop Out. Playing with Fire 2 (All Worlds Video 2000).avi snapshot 00.31.23.338.png|In Playing with Fire 2, performing the Dance of Sadaoka. External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) * Sadaoka Wave article on Nico Nico Pedia (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Wrestling Series